1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to encrypted communication systems that operate using parity check with redundant transmissions.
2. Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. One such type of communication system that has been of significant interest lately is a communication system that employs iterative error correction codes (ECCs) that operate in accordance with forward error correction (FEC). There are a variety of types of ECCs that may be employed in accordance with various communication systems (e.g., that seek to transmit information from one end of a communication link to another). Communications systems with iterative ECCs are often able to achieve lower bit error rates (BER) (or block error rate (BLER) in the context of block codes) than alternative codes for a given signal to noise ratio (SNR).
A continual and primary directive in this area of development has been to try continually to lower the SNR required to achieve a given BER (or BLER) within a communication system. The ideal goal has been to try to reach Shannon's limit in a communication channel. Generally, Shannon's limit may be viewed as being the data rate to be used in a communication channel having a particular SNR that achieves error free transmission through the communication channel. In other words, the Shannon limit is the theoretical bound for channel capacity for a given modulation and code rate. The disadvantages of conventional approaches will be evident to one skilled in the art when presented the disclosure that follows.